Seven and a Half Bohemians
by jhcSUIOfAipuEFG
Summary: This is the Sequel to Surprise Guest! It is a group of one shots that follow Jamie's adventures with the RENT crew! If you don't know who Jamie is, read my other story, Surprise Guest! You won't regret it!
1. Mark vs Roger

My first sequel! Wow, I feel so good about all the reviews on Surprise Guest! I had a lot of suggestions to turn this into a different story so I did. There is no main plot. This is just a group of one shots about Jamie and the RENT crew.

Vegas Baby

Seven and a Half Bohemians Chapter 1

Months passed and Jamie returned to school. This didn't change much, other than the fact that she didn't get much help with homework… Over the months the person she thought would be her least favorite, turned out to be one of her best friends. It turned out that Jamie and Roger had a lot in common. They were very comfortable around eachother, and weren't afraid to just scream at eachother as well. She also had a strong bond with Collins. She got along well with Mimi too. She like them all, but found it easiest to be around them.

It was Saturday, so everyone was home. Jamie got up from her new bed in the spare room and stretched her arms. She stumbled out the door and saw Mark and Roger shake hands in the loft. They were glaring at eachother! "Oh, Jamie! Just who I wanted to see!" Roger called with a huge cheesy smile on his face.

"This is weird, normally you wake up after I do! Anyway, what is it? You said you wanted to see me?" Jamie rubbed her eyes and tried to wake up completely.

"Uh, yeah! I decided to teach you how to play the guitar! You'll love it!" he said hopefully and dragged her over to the couch. He grabbed his fender and sat next to her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Rog, but I don't think I'm interested. I mean, guitar's your thing," she explained. Jamie tried to get up and grab some breakfast when Roger pulled her back down.

"No! Wait. You have to! For me!"

"Why do you want me to learn so badly?"

"No reason," he replied and looked away nervously.

"Yes there is! Tell me!" she started to get excited.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "It's because I made a bet with Mark. Will you just let me teach you now?"

"What kind of bet?" she inquired further, ignoring Roger's request.

"God! It's a little bet where if I can teach you the guitar, I get his camera for a day. And if he can teach Mimi how to use the camera and make a movie, he gets my guitar and I'm not gonna let that happen, here me?" his voice suddenly got all grave. "Now can I just f-cking teach you now!"

"Calm down! I get it. Don't worry, I won't let mean old Marky get your guitar," she teased.

Meanwhile… 

Mark grabbed his camera and headed towards Mimi's door. As he passed he heard Jamie protest learning guitar. _Ha, she'll never learn. I'm so getting that guitar tomorrow. _He reached the old wooden door and knocked.

"Come in," Mimi called from inside the room. "Oh, hi Mark! What's up?" She was brushing her hair in front of a mirror.

"I have to ask you something," he said and sat on the larger bed.

"Shoot," Mimi replied and joined him.

"Do you want to learn how to use my camera?" Mark asked hopefully.

"Wow, I'm surprised your even letting me touch it," she marveled and took it out of his hands. Mark mentally cringed as she did so, repeating in his mind, _Don't drop it, Don't drop it, Don't drop it! _"Yeah sure, why not. I'm not busy today. Is there a reason?" she cocked one eyebrow and stared at him.

"I might as well tell you," he said. "Roger and I made a bet. We decided that if I can teach you how to use my camera and make a movie, I get his guitar for a day. And if he can teach Jamie how to play the guitar, he gets my camera," he looked lovingly at his precious camera.

"I don't know, I don't want Roger to get mad at me. He loves that guitar," she started to feel guilty.

"Don't worry, we got to chose who the other has to teach. He wanted me to teach you!" he explained.

"Well, I guess so, yeah!"

One hour Later… "God D-mn, Jamie! I said the _F_ Minor chord, not E!" "Shut up! I'm trying! It's not my fault you're a bad teacher!" "Give me that!" Roger snapped and grabbed his guitar from her. "Look, like this!" His fingers flowed methodically over the neck of the guitar as he stuck the strings. "Do that!" 

"I CAN"T!" Jamie had enough of Roger. She had been dealing with him for at least an hour now. She got up from her seat on the beat up sofa and walked toward her room.

"Hey! Get you're –ss back here!" he got up after her. She simply shut the door in his face. "Jamie!" No answer. "Come on," Still nothing. "Please," The door slowly opened.

"Because you asked so nicely," she said, "No!" she was about to shut the door again, but Roger stuck his foot in.

"Come on, please? If you don't, Mark gets my guitar. He's gonna break it!" he stared at her with sad eyes. "Ya know, it's my birthday on Tuesday," he lied.

"Really? Happy Birthday! Of course I'll learn for you! It'll be my birthday present to you!" she went back over to the couch and picked up the guitar and started to practice.

"That camera is mine!" Meanwhile… "Mark! The knob thing is stuck!" Mimi turned the knob as hard as she could. 

"No! Mimi stop!" he sprinted over to her and snatched up his camera. "If the knob doesn't turn anymore, it means that you're done turning!"

"Oh, well you could've told me that before. Here give it back! I think I've got it!" she grabbed the camera and clicked a button. The knob started going backwards and it started to record. "Close up on Mark," she narrated, "Letting me use his camera is absolutely tearing his heart out. And now we pan left to the door," Mimi opened the door and walked out. "Here we have Roger screaming at a poor innocent girl, who has locked herself in her room," she went on to record the kitchen and the fire escape.

"Okay, Mimi, I think that's enough," he reached for the camera.

"Oh, fine," she handed it over.

"Now we have to go out so you can make a documentary on something," Mark grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

Mimi followed saying, "Why a documentary? Can't it be a movie!" They walked out the door and into the streets of East Village.

Later that day… 

"Here, Rog, is this right?" Jamie tried in vain to play the song Roger wrote for her to perform. The notes rang out, forcing Roger to cover his ears. This wouldn't impress the "Judges", or Collins, Angel, Maureen, and Joanne. "Ugh, it's not that bad!"

"Trust me, it is. Make it better, that's the only part you keep screwing up on," he grabbed the instrument and twisted a few knobs, tuning the guitar. "That should make it sound ok even if you screw up again," he handed it back to her. They continued practicing together, with only one argument.

Outside… 

"Hey, Mark," Mimi called, "I want to get a shot of this lady under the blankets," She grabbed the camera, wound it, and recorded her.

"You! You put that away!" The woman shouted from under the blankets. "I am not going to be used for your 'news report' or whatever you're making!" the lady stumbled up from underneath her shelter and stomped away.

"B-tch," Mimi muttered. They went on to record other things around the area. Mimi even found a cat perched on a windowsill. She decided to name him Little Mark, after her teacher.

"Mimi, come on! We have to get back to the loft and put the film together! Collins, Angel, and everyone are gonna be here soon!" They went back up to the loft to prepare.

Fifteen minutes later… 

On one side of the loft, Jamie and Roger were going over chords on the guitar, and on the other side, Mimi and Mark were reviewing their film, keeping it hidden from their opponents. "Hey!" Maureen called into the room as she and Joanne entered the apartment. Collins and Angel entered a few minutes later. Mark left his spot next to Mimi to inform the others of the bet. They all laughed at it. Especially when they figured out that either competitor would allow someone else to touch their things. Collins, Angel, Maureen, and Joanne were all seated on the couch and various other chairs.

"We've decided to let you guys go first," Roger announced and gestured at Mimi and Mark. "And save the best for last,"

That earned him a dirty look from Mimi. They set up the projector and scenes flashed across the white sheet they hung up. Everyone clapped when it was finished. Next, there was Jamie and Roger. Jamie pulled over a chair to sit on while playing and Roger leaned against it. He watched every move her fingers made on his precious guitar. In the end it sounded pretty good. When she was through, Jamie bowed professionally and stepped to the side.

"So, who won?" Mimi asked.

Collins stood and said, "Sorry Mimi, but I think my girl Jamie won!"

"I think that Mimi's film was great. Especially the cat!" Angel announced. "Go, chica!"

"I liked the movie too!" Maureen said. "Sorry Jamie,"

"I think that," Joanne tapped her chin nervously. She knew that it all depended on her decision. Mark looked at her hopefully. Roger looked at her pleadingly. Mimi and Jamie didn't care either way. "It's a tie! I liked the song!"

"WHAT!" Mark and Roger yelled in unison. They both started rambling about the judges being unfair and playing favorites. Amidst all the yelling, Mimi and Jamie managed to sneak both the guitar and the camera away from their owners.

"Hey!" Jamie shouted. "Mimi and I have come up with a solution!"

"Yeah! We've decided that Jamie and I should get the prizes! We did all the work!" Mimi continued. With that, they ran towards Mimi and Roger's door, entered, and slammed it shut, locking it behind them. Mark and Roger chased them the whole way there. They started banging on the door and attempting to bust it down. It was the perfect ending to a not-so-perfect day!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? I felt like it got kind of confusing at some points. Did I make it too goofy and unrealistic? I hope not, but tell me anyway! I'm going to post it right now!

PS: Was this too long? I didn't mean for it to be this long. Tell me if you thought it was!

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW! Criticism, suggestions, I take them all!

VegasBaby


	2. Boyfriends

I am SOO sorry! I should've updated faster! I hope you are all still reading! I hope I make a long one this time! I have a question too. Do I have to put a disclaimer? Is it in the rules or something? Please answer my question! But, for now, I'll put one anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent or any of the characters. Except Jamie! She's mine!

Vegas Baby

Seven and a Half Bohemians Chapter 2

"Hey Mark! Roger! Mimi! Over here!" Maureen shouted from across the street. "Everyone is already inside!" The three joined Maureen and entered their favorite Café. "Guys, they're here!"

Collins, Angel, and Joanne were sitting at a table. They got up to greet their friends. Everyone then sat down at a table. The waiter came and took their orders.

"So, what took you guys so long?" Collins asked and leaned back in his chair.

"Mimi and Jamie kept talking about fashion things," Roger answered.

"Yeah, for some reason she's suddenly interested in make up and clothes," Mimi added, "You know Jamie, that's not normal,"

"Yeah," Angel said. "Why didn't she want to come?"

"She said she was meeting some friends or something," Mark told her and took a sip of his water.

"Will she be there when we go back to your place?" Maureen asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Who said anything about going back to the loft? I have a lot of equipment set up and-"

"I don't know if she'll be there, maybe," Roger answered, also giving everyone permission to go back to the loft after dinner. The rest of the night was uneventful and normal. That means that they almost got kicked out, Roger interrupted the small untalented, band that was performing and started singing some songs from his old band, Collins got thoroughly drunk, and Mimi danced to the music, Angel joined her which scared some of the other (normal) people in the Life Café, Maureen debated with a guy at the restaurant, Joanne stopped everyone before they got kicked out, and Mark filmed it all.

They all walked out of the restaurant, with the exception of Collins who _stumbled_ out because of all the drinks. They walked back to the loft and up the stairs. Mark pushed the key into the lock and slid the door open. Mark and Roger were the first ones to walk in. "I'll get some-" Roger started saying, but was cut off by a very strange and unexpected sight.

Everyone froze when they saw Jamie sitting on the lap of a boy who looked at least 15. They were making out. At least until the boy, who was facing the door caught a glimpse of the intruders and pulled away from Jamie and slid her off his lap. "Uhh, Jay, we have some visitors!" he said with a deep voice. He was obviously going through puberty.

She inched away from her "new friend" and cleared her throat. "Uhh, hi guys!" she said cheerily. "What's up?" Her cheeks were slowly turning a deep shade of red.

Everyone was surprised that Jamie would even want a boy friend. They just stood silently until Collins started to laugh. He was drunk of course. "Aw, our girl got herself a boyfriend!" He started to clap. Much like what he did when Roger and Mimi kissed for the first time at the Life.

Jamie flashed him a look that said, "Why the hell are you here so early and why aren't you leaving?" Collins interpreted this look very easily.

"Okay guys, why don't we leave them alone for a little while, huh?" he started to walk out the door and they all followed him. Glancing back at the stranger and their friend. The boy left soon after and Jamie didn't wait for the gang to return. She went into her room and fell asleep.

When the bohemians left, they just went to a bar and got drunk. In Collin's case, drunker. Everyone crashed or passed out at the loft. Angel and Mimi were the first to awaken. They made some coffee and sat at the table. "He was pretty cute," Mimi said.

"Who? That boy last night?" Angel asked sleepily. She was still getting around a hangover.

"Yeah," Mimi answered.

"For Jamie, yeah. I didn't know that she'd want a boyfriend. She seams like a tom-boy to me,"

"Who? Jamie?" Roger asked from behind. He and Mark were walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah,"

"That was a surprise when we walked in," Mark added. Soon everyone was awake and sipping coffee. Jamie emerged from her bedroom.

"Good morning everyone," she said casually. Inside she was hoping that they would disregard what she was doing last night. They all replied.

"So," Maureen started, "What's his name?" All the girls flocked to the sofa and started talking about Jamie and her boyfriend.

"Well, his name is Bobby and he's al little older than me, but hey! At least he finally noticed me!" Jamie started getting very excited. She had been crushing on him for a while. They kept talking and talking until Joanne and Maureen had to go. Then Collins and Angel did. Mimi went to work and Mark had the day off. That left Jamie alone with the boys.

"Hey Jamie," Roger said from his place on the couch.

"Yeah?" she was fooling around with his guitar.

"Was that the only thing you guys did last night?"

"What do you- Hey! Of course it was! I'm only 13 you perv!" she slammed the guitar down on the table. She wasn't mad, she just wanted to annoy Roger.

"Watch the guitar!" he yelled.

"He's much hotter than you are anyway," Jamie added.

"Oh, yeah right, that skinny boy cannot compare to this hot bod!" Roger joked.

Mark cut in, "Yeah! That's why all those girls you used to pick up dumped you on the first day,"

"Hey! At least I _have_ a girl!" Roger replied.

Mark was silent and started to blush. "Oooh, that was low, Rog!" Jamie scolded.

"Don't worry Jay, a guy like Roger couldn't possibly keep a girl like Mimi for long!" The two laughed at a hurt Roger.

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing," he blew them off. "I'm going out for a second," he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Content with shutting Roger up, Jamie plopped on the couch and thought about her next date with Bobby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? Was it boring? I hope you liked the comments at the end. It was my attempt at humor. Not the best, huh? Tell me what you think. I would also appreciate some suggestions for the next chapter!

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW! Criticism, suggestions, I take them all!

VegasBaby


	3. A Very Bad Day

I am SOOOO excited for this chapter! I have been putting the pieces together in my mind for the past 5 days! It has finally come together! Here's a little warning, be prepared for some drama in this chap! But, look out. The beginning is kind of slow.

Vegas Baby

Seven and a Half Bohemians Chapter 3

_Clunk, clunk, clunk. _The sound of a knife on a cutting board echoed throughout the empty loft. Jamie was cutting some sausage for breakfast. _Clunk, clunk, clunk, _"Ow! Stupid knife," she muttered. The blade slipped and gave her a nasty cut across her palm. It was kind of, but she decided not to worry and just ignored it.

"Mmmm," a deep groan came from the doorway of Roger and Mimi's bedroom. It was Roger, hunched over with a hand on his stomach.

"What's up? Are you okay?"

"I'm think I'm gonna be sick," he mumbled. Mark and Mimi emerged from their individual rooms. When they did, they were met with a rather unpleasant sight. Roger threw up, spraying _bloody_ vomit all over the floor.

_Perfect… _Mark thought. He and Mimi brought him to the bathroom while Jamie put down her knife and wiped her hands. "Yeah, leave me to clean it up!" she said sarcastically. She grabbed a towel and some Lysol that, surprisingly, was right in the closet. _Ugh, I hate blood. And there's a lot of it!_ She got down on her hands and knees and laid the towel over the mess. She pushed down with her palms and red patches started showing up on the towel. _It's on my hands!_ _Ewww, it's going through. I'm gonna need some gloves. _She stood up, grabbed some gloves and another towel and started scrubbing. While she was cleaning, little thoughts ran through her head like, _Why did I have to clean this? This smells horrible. How come there's blood in the vomit? _

A little while later, they took Roger to the hospital. Mark remembered that bloody vomit was serious. Luckily, nothing was too bad and the bills were affordable. Roger was ready to go back home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling, baby?" Mimi asked him as they walked into the apartment.

Before he had the chance to answer, Jamie shouted, "Okay! Next time someone decides to hurl all over the loft, I'm not cleaning it up!" The whole incident left Jamie in a terrible mood. "It soaked through the towel and it got all over my hands!" Mimi took Roger into their room to sleep. Jamie stormed into her's. But, not before Mark could stop her.

"You remember to put on gloves, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course!"

"You know Roger's blood carries A-"

"I know. Don't worry Marky, I'm fine,"

Roger slept for the rest of the day and Mark, Mimi, and Jamie went about the remainder of the day as usual.

Sadly, the next day was just as bad.

Jamie was the first awake. This was strange, she normally was the last, other than Roger. Her head woke her up. It was throbbing. She glanced at the clock. It read, 7:42 AM. It was Monday, so Mimi would be up soon. _There is no way I'm going to school today._ Jamie hobbled out of bed and out the door. The sun was half way up and lit up the loft beautifully. She walked over to the kitchen, with her head throbbing, to grab some coffee, her new addiction. Before she got there, the world went dark. She collapsed on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Mimi asked, half asleep. "Roger?"

Hearing his name pulled him from sleep. "What?"

"I heard a noise. Like something falling. I'll be right back," Mimi got out of bed and pulled on some sweat pants to go with the large T-shirt she was already wearing. She pulled open the door and ran to Jamie's side. Now fully awake, she checked to see if she was breathing. Barely. Not enough. She called for Roger and Mark. They rushed to the hospital, again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Jamie's eyes cracked open as she woke up. She was lying on a bed in a room. _Oh great, I'm in the hospital. Perfect. _The walls were a bright shade of blue and the curtains were down. The lights were off and the room was silent. She was hooked up to machines, but not many. "Ow," she squeaked out, as she felt the pain in her head.

"Oh, you woke up! Wonderful," a nurse whispered. "You had a migraine, so we're going to keep it dark in here and talk softly," She walked out of the room. Jamie had no idea how that would help her migraine, but decided not to ask. Before she knew, sleep took over again.

"Benjamin Coffin?" a doctor called into the waiting room. They decided to give Benny's name since he was paying. A group of people stood and walked over to the doctor. He was surprised by all the odd looking people, especially the drag queen. "Excuse me, but I can only talk to Benjamin Coffin,"

"Look Doc," Collins started, "We're all one big family. Just tell us what happened," he sounded anxious.

The scrawny doctor didn't want to deny this big man so he continued. "Okay, first I have to ask some questions," They all nodded. "Is Jamie related to any of you?"

"No,"

"Has she been taking any medications?"

"No,"

"Does she have any known allergies?"

Roger burst, "We told you she wasn't related to us! How are we supposed to know!" The doctor cringed.

"Roger, calm down," Mark said.

"Okay, one more question," the doctor said. "You know that Jamie is HIV positive, right?"

Everyone stood frozen. Their mouths dropped open in disbelief.

"What?" Roger croaked out.

"I'm sorry, was this unknown?" the doctor inquired.

"Yes!" Roger yelled. "How did she get it! When did you find out?" he backed the poor guy against a wall.

"Roger, please," Angel said and grabbed his arm.

"She doesn't know then," the doctor said softly. "You can go back and tell her if you want. It would probably be easier on her,"

They all started toward the room that she was in. "Wait!" said the doctor. "Two at a time. She's weak,"

"How do you think she got it?" asked Maureen. "You don't think the little punk was doing drugs, do you?"

"She'd better not have been," Collins said angrily.

"No, I don't think so," Mimi answered. "I never saw anything that hinted to drugs. I could go in and ask?"

"I'll go too," Roger said.

"Oh, wait, Mimi?" Mark stopped her before she started for the door.

"Yeah?"

"I have something important to ask her. Could I go in first?"

"Sure, Mark,"

Mark and Roger walked towards room 113, the one with Jamie inside.

"Hey Jay, you awake?" Roger asked and creaked open the door. She was. He flicked on the lights.

"Ow, turn them off!" she shouted and pulled the blankets over her eyes.

"Oh, sorry," He apologized and turned them off again.

"How do you feel?" Mark asked and sat in one of the chairs.

"Fine, just my head hurts a little. They loaded my up with painkillers so I can barely feel anything,"

"That's good," Mark said and looked at the floor. They were acting very strange.

"I just had a migraine. They think that's what made me pass out. Are you guys okay? You're acting weird," Jamie sat up in the bed.

"We have to tell you something," Roger said and went over to her.

"Wait, Rog. Jamie, you said you wore gloves when you were cleaning up after him?" Mark gestured to Roger.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Did you have them on the whole time you were cleaning?" Mark continued with his interrogation.

"Yeah. Wait, no. I put them on after it soaked through the towel and got on my hands. Disgusting," she thought back to that time.

"Did you have any open cuts?"

"Oh yeah," she looked at her palm. The cut was still there, just it was red and kind of purple, like it was getting infected. Jamie didn't know how infected she really was.

Mark looked over to Roger. He was staring at the ground, his eyes wide. He realized that it was _his _blood that gave her the disease.

"Guys?" she asked. They were both staring at the floor. "Hello? What's wrong?"

"Jamie?" Roger said. "You have HIV,"

"What? You're joking," she said, laughing it off. Then, it hit her. All the meds the hospital gave her made her mind a little cloudy, but it finally hit her. Roger's blood from that one day. It soaked through the towel and went in her body through the cut on her palm.

Beeeeeeep! Beeeeeeep! At the absolute worst time, Roger's beeper went off. He silenced it, took the bottle of AZT out of his pocket, popped off the top, took a pill out, put it away, and swallowed it dry. Suddenly aware, he took them back out and handed a pill to Jamie. "Sorry, Jamie," he said as she took it from him. "You have to accept this," She swallowed it, with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? I hope so. This one took me a while. I hope everyone is okay with Jamie contracting HIV. There will be more of the aftermath in the next chapter. Keep reading pleez! Oh, right! Tell me if you are ok with Jamie getting HIV. Thanks!

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW! Criticism, suggestions, I take them all!

VegasBaby


	4. Healing

Oh my god, sorry. It's been way to long since I updated. I don't even know why I haven't been keeping up. Sorry. This chapter is mostly Angel and Jamie. Kind of short. I will probably be making a few more soon. Enjoy!

Vegas Baby

Seven and a Half Bohemians Chapter 3

Walls. Suddenly, Jamie's world was filled with walls.

The walls of her small bedroom. Her main scenery for the past few weeks.

The new walls on her life. The boundaries on her life expectancy that were keeping her from doing everything she could have.

The walls surrounding her heart. She had cut herself off from all human contact for a while, emerging from her room only to get food and water. While imprisoning herself, she thought. Jamie thought about things that she would never be able to do, or see. Once, she even thought about death and how it would feel. Would it fix everything? _If it's happening soon anyway, why not now? _ Her roommates wouldn't let her miss taking her pills, but if Jamie was really bent out of shape, they wouldn't push too hard.

Of course, thinking only made her even more depressed. Sure, her friends cared. They would knock on the door or just come barging in to talk and hang out. These conversations were only one-way of course, and hanging out just turned into Mimi or Angel sitting on one side of the room trying to convince Jamie to come out. But one day, things changed.

It was late one night and everyone was crashed on the floor of the main room of the loft. After the small party they had, the bohemians definitely weren't up to going back to their own buildings. Jamie, after spending yet another day held up in her room, slinked out and headed for the kitchen to grab a bite. She rummaged through the fridge and came out with a small slice of old pizza. When she turned around to return to her room, Jamie saw Angel standing up and rubbing her head, trying to register what she was seeing. "So, you've decided to come out and see me?" she asked with a smile.

"Sorry, but I'm just gonna go back into my room," Jamie replied and started slipping back into the darkness of her room.

"Oh come on! Why don't you just stay up with me? I can't get back to bed with this kind of a hangover," the drag queen grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the windowsill. Jamie had no choice but to follow her. Angel had her arm in a death grip. From their seat, though, the scenery was kind of nice, in a gristly sort of way. They could see the first rays of the sun. This had a great effect on Angel, but it only made Jamie think about how many more she'd be able to see. After a few minutes, Jamie couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm really sorry, Angel, but I'm going to go to my room now. I'll see you later," Jamie now defiantly walked straight back to her lair.

When she thought she was in the clear, from behind Jamie heard, "Why?"

"I don't know, Ang. Just leave me alone,"

"No, really. Why?" Angel was being very persistent. Her tone even changed from innocent and wondering, to "I have to know".

"Fine! You wanna know?" Jamie was, at this point, very annoyed. With all the sadness and anger already built up within her, interrogation was the last thing she needed. "Staying out here, just seeing everything around me reminds me of things I would be able to do! Even seeing you guys! My family! I might not even be able to say that I'm 20 years old! Or maybe I will…" after practically pouring her heart out, she sat down on the floor near the entrance to her room. She was a little drained.

Angel sensed that Jamie let her guard down just a bit and came to sit by her. "That's what really sucks about all this. The whole part about not knowing anymore. Well, I guess that you never really know how long you're going to live in the first place, but still… I mean, I could be dead by tomorrow!" Jamie continued to talk and slowly leaned her head on Angel's soldier.

"I understand, sweetie. Me, Collins, Roger, and Mimi are going through the same thing," she paused. "But, let's say you were going to die tomorrow-"

"Whoa! What?" Jamie was shocked by that next comment.

"Yeah. Why would you want to spend your last day in your room, alone?" Angel looked her square in the eyes.

"I… um…" Jamie could do nothing but stutter.

"So just think about that, honey. Maybe then you'll cheer up," Angel stood up again and pulled Jamie to her feet as well. "You look tired. Go sleep on it. I'm gonna go catch some more sleep, too. Good night, Jay," With that, she lied back down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

"Goodnight Angel," Jamie walked back into her room. Suddenly, things felt better. Suddenly, she wasn't alone. But now, Jamie felt a loss. It settled in on her how long it had been since she really talked to her family and went out and partied with them. Jamie got up from her bed and cracked her door open just a little, so she could see her friends from where she slept in her bed. "And thanks,"

Later the next day, every one in the loft last night was now awake. They sat around the apartment, mostly silent and getting over pounding headaches.

Suddenly, the door to Jamie's room opened and out stepped a groggy, tired, yet surprisingly happy little bohemian. "Hey guys, what's up?" She walked over to the counter and picked up her cup of coffee.

"You're alright?" Joanne asked warily.

"Never better,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm thinking of making the next chap a sort of humor one. Not sure yet. I have to go post this now. Bye.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Criticism, suggestions, I take them all!

VegasBaby


End file.
